Mirei Mikagura
/Decode/Encode Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth/Hacker's Memory Digimon World: Next Order |first= : "Our Routine, Evolving!!" 01 |last=Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory |actors=(Ja:) Miyuki Sawashiro |partner= , , and |gender=Female |nationality=Japanese |occupation=Tamer }} is a character in Digimon World Re:Digitize. Appearance Mirei is a young woman with fair skin, purple eyes, short purple hair, and a large bust. She wears glasses with purple hexagonal lens, a white buttoned shirt with long puffy sleeves, and pocket on the left side of the chest, a purple bow tie, a black dress that accentuates her breasts and is open in the back with the straps forming an " ", black stockings, and high white boots with purple shoelaces and black soles. She usually carries a purple laptop. Description Etymologies ;Mirei Mikagura (御神楽 ミレイ) Full name officially romanized as "Mikagura Mirei" in Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode trailers.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8_uEorgXwNk YouTube: "Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode" Special Movie 1] * . performed at the Imperial palace. * . A Japanese feminine name. Alternate reading of "|三礼}}, an act of worship which is performed three times or repeatedly. Fiction ''Digimon World Re:Digitize'' (manga) ''Digimon World Re:Digitize'' Due to a special process that violates the normal rules of the , Mirei is able to have two Partners, and . ''Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode'' ''Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth'' Mirei is the owner of the Digimon Lab, is close friends with , and tasks Aiba and Keisuke Amasawa with hunting down sixty hackers who mistreat Digimon. Meanwhile, she allows Aiba and Keisuke to use the Digimon Lab for storing and modifying their Digimon, and gives them advice on where to go. Mirei is also the one who causes Kyoko to create such terrible coffee, as she is the one who suggests weird things to put in it, usually sending Keisuke to collect the ingredients. She does this for her own amusement. Keisuke originally gains access to the lab when Erika Mishima senses the Lab, which leads her to hack Keisuke directly into it. Upon arrival, Mirei wonders how Keisuke gains access to the lab, though stop caring saying he is an interesting guest and allows him access to the Digilab. When the cross over into the real world from the Digital World, UlforceVeedramon is unable to cross over in time, leaving them short a Royal Knight, so Mirei summons her and and has them DNA Digivolve together into to open a portal to her dimension, the Re:Digitize universe, to find her friend, Rina Shinomiya and Veevee, to replace UlforceVeedramon. When Sayo and killed the Seven Deadly Demons in her own universe, a curse from defeating them caused Dianamon to be sealed away, as well as making every other set of Deadly Demons power more powerful in every other universe. Seeking help, Mirei came to her aid, causing Sayo to dimension hop into the Cyber Sleuth Universe. Mirei then tasks Aiba to kill the Seven Deadly Demons from the Cyber Sleuth universe to free Dianamon. After Aiba defeats the Seven Deadly Demons to free Sayo's Dianamon, Mirei states that Aiba too will have to her their Digimon banished as punishment for defeating the Demons. Instead however, Mirei states that she 'forgives' Aiba, because she specifically wanted it to happen so she could collect the evidence of sins. She merges them all together to create a , which she then has attack Aiba and Sayo. The duo however, are able to defeat and kill the Monzeamon. Mirei is upset at her 'Ultimate Digimon's death, as she intended for her Monzaemon to bring new values to the world. ''Digimon World: Next Order'' Mirei assists the in solving the Machinedramon problem plaguing the Digital World. She appears as a projection from another dimension and still sticks around after the World is saved and helps out with , Boltboutamon and other problems that arise. Notes and references |-|Re:Digitize= |-|Cyber Sleuth= |-|Next Order= |-|Hacker's Memory= Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon World Re:Digitize Category:Characters in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Category:Characters in Digimon World: Next Order Category:Protagonists